


Magic in the Air

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Autumn, Day 23, F/M, Fictober 2020, Friendship, October, or something else, prompt 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Still, when they began to walk up the stairs to the Palmer’s, Nick groaned, “do we have to?”“Nick,” Ellie dragged his name out like chewing gum, “you promised. We’ll just stay a few hours and then…let’s say I buy you dinner or something?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Magic in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 23: "do we have to?"

He left the car to join Ellie on the other side of the road. It was Friday night, the stars were shining bright on the crystal-clear sky and the air was cool, a sign that November was approaching slowly. Nick still wished he’d stayed at home, watching a football game on his brand-new TV. Instead he’d agreed weeks ago to join his partner and best friend on this party. Why, he questioned himself every single day. She must’ve been very persuasive.

Nick came to halt next to Ellie, taking her all in. He couldn’t deny that she was damn beautiful and every time he stood close to her, Nick fought the urge to touch her. Tonight, though, she didn’t wear her usually elegant work clothes. Ellie wore a long black dress with semi-precious stone applications and black boots. The snug dress left little to the imagination and perfectly displayed her beautiful cleavage. Nick had to swallow; his heart immediately beat faster when he looked at her. Every single time. He remembered now why he’d agreed to join her on this party. A bordeaux cape, a broom and a witch’s hat completed Ellie’s outfit. “Wow. You look amazing, El.”

The blonde turned to meet his eyes, a beaming smile on her lips. “Thanks, handsome. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Nick chuckled. He hadn’t really exerted himself for this outfit but he was quite happy with it. Black jeans and boots, just like Ellie, paired with a black turtleneck (he knew Ellie secretly loved it on him). But the part he was most proud of was his velvety dark blue cape covered with little white stars and a matching magician’s hat.

Still, when they began to walk up the stairs to the Palmer’s, Nick groaned, “ **do we have to**?”

“Nick,” Ellie dragged his name out like chewing gum, “you promised. We’ll just stay a few hours and then…let’s say I buy you dinner or something?”

“Fine.” The Latino grumbled, “I still hate Halloween Parties though.”

“Duly noted,” she just replied. Nothing could ruin her mood tonight. Ellie loved Halloween and the fact that she’d managed to convince Nick to accompany her _and_ wear a costume that matched hers made her giddy with excitement. “Now let’s go. Kasie already asked if we’d be there soon; apparently McGee and Delilah are _enjoying_ the time without the twins _a lot_ , too much probably. And Jimmy bought a lot of alcohol to help with that.” She couldn’t hide the giggle that escaped her mouth. An image of McGee and Delilah drunkenly dancing and partying in Jimmy’s living room crossed her mind. She _so_ had to see that for herself.

Nick only smiled at her from the side, she didn’t even notice so high from excitement. Seeing her like this, so happy and carefree, he couldn’t keep from getting a little excited himself. Maybe he even looked forward to their little office/friends-Halloween Party.


End file.
